Talk:RR3 Wiki:Tips and FAQ for Ride The Storm/@comment-27123099-20151217060928
For me, I won the car with only R$ upgrades. Stage 7 definitely posed a challenge compared to Stages 1-6, but I was able to pass it without any additonal upgrades. 7.1 - Was difficult, took me a handful of tries, but I did win. 7.2 - Easy, won first try (I think 2 seconds under the target, I forgot to slow more before the finish). 7.3 - No problem at all, I was well ahead at the finish and still had I think around 8 units of fuel left. Most ridiculous fuel challenge yet, I have no idea how one could lose this one. I do admit that my efforts to slow the bots in Stages 1-6 likely helped me here, but this was still way easier than any of the other fuel challenges to date. 7.4 - This one posed me the most trouble of all the Stage 7 events. With a R$ upgrade car, I could barely hit 180mph before the final turn and I had a tough time figuring out how to slow myself for the turn while maintainig the lead. I read another user's account who mentioned to use the right side wall to slow yourself and have it toss you back onto the track. I tried this unsuccessfully many, many times before giving up and putting my phone aside for the night. I tried it this afternoon and managed to win it with my first try! I think I just caught a lucky bounce, but I'll take it. I quickly saved the game and moved on. 7.5 - This one was pretty difficult, I could get into the lead easily, but couldn't stay far enough ahead to allow me to slow for the finish. Plus, it seems to me that the AI on these cars changed to where they tend to scatter across the track instead of following in a single file like they do a lot of the times. So, you might be able to stay in front of one or two, but a 3rd one will come around the side and pass you. In an effort to slow the bots, I ran until I needed servicing and then kept playing with an unserviced car. Most of the time, I would start, run about 15sec, and then quit. Every once in a while though, I would try the full event and I generally got beat pretty solidly. However, here and there I would stay ahead and only lose on the final straight. I kept doing this for a while until one time I noticed that I was roughly 150yds ahead on the next to last straight and I thought to myself, "I might be able to win this". So, I kept going instead of quitting and I was able to finish literally just ahead of the 2nd place car. I think I finished 1st .02sec ahead of 2nd place (I thought I had lost until I saw the green banner). I unintentionally won 7.5 with an unserviced car (R$ upgrades only). 7.6 - To prep for this event, I kept my car unserviced and just ran several attempts to try to slow the bots further. Same strategy as 7.5, I would race about 15sec and quit most times, but every once in a while I'd race nearly the whole event to gauge where I stood. I found that a lot of times, I could get to 2nd place pretty easily (and would be about 200-300yds behind Magnus), but my average was down around 119-120mph. So, I wasn't going to win this one with an unserviced car (not that I expected to). However, I did feel that with a freshly serviced car, I'd stand a really good chance. So, I eventually opted to service the car and gave it a shot again a little while ago. Turns out, I was right. With a serviced car, I was in 1st place after the first chicanes and never looked back. I don't recall the full final stats, but last I checked, I was 1000+yds ahead of Magnus with a 132mph average. I finished the race no problem first try! Car is in my garage now and I'm awaiting the Regera Challenge and hoping it's not a GC pit.